This invention relates to nickel-base superalloys used in high-temperature applications, and, more particularly, to articles made of such materials and having an optimized platinum-aluminide protective coating.
In an aircraft gas turbine (jet) engine, air is drawn into the front of the engine, compressed by a shaft-mounted compressor, and mixed with fuel. The mixture is combusted, and the resulting hot exhaust gases are passed through a turbine mounted on the same shaft. The flow of gas turns the turbine, which turns the shaft and provides power to the compressor. The hot exhaust gases flow from the back of the engine, driving it and the aircraft forwardly.
The hotter the exhaust gases, the more efficient is the operation of the jet engine. There is thus an incentive to raise the exhaust gas temperature. However, the maximum temperature of the exhaust gases is normally limited by the materials used to fabricate the turbine vanes and turbine blades of the turbine. In current engines, the turbine vanes and blades are made of nickel-based superalloys and can operate at temperatures of up to 1900-2100.degree. F.
Many approaches have been used to increase the operating temperature limit of the turbine blades and vanes. The compositions and processing of the materials themselves have been improved. Physical cooling techniques are used. In one widely used approach, internal cooling channels are provided within the components, and cool air is forced through the channels during engine operation.
In another approach, a metallic protective coating or a ceramic/metal thermal barrier coating system is applied to the turbine blade or turbine vane component, which acts as a substrate. The metallic protective coating is useful in intermediate-temperature applications. One known type of metallic protective coating is a platinum-aluminide coating that is formed by depositing platinum and aluminum onto the surface of the substrate and then diffusing these constituents into the surface of the substrate.
The thermal barrier coating system is useful in high-temperature applications. The thermal barrier coating system includes a ceramic thermal barrier coating that insulates the component from the hot exhaust gas, permitting the exhaust gas to be hotter than would otherwise be possible with the particular material and fabrication process of the component. Ceramic thermal barrier coatings usually do not adhere well directly to the superalloys used in the substrates. Therefore, an additional metallic layer called a bond coat is placed between the substrate and the thermal barrier coating. The bond coat is usually made of a nickel-containing overlay alloy, such as a NiCrAlY or a NiCoCrAlY, of a composition more resistant to environmental damage than the substrate. The bond coat may also be made of a diffusional nickel aluminide or platinum aluminide, whose surface oxidizes to a protective aluminum oxide scale.
While superalloys coated with such metallic protective coatings or ceramic/metal thermal barrier coating systems do provide substantially improved performance over uncoated materials, there remains room for improvement in elevated temperature performance and environmental resistance. There is an ongoing need for improved metallic protective coatings and bond coats to protect nickel-base superalloys in elevated-temperature applications. This need has become more acute with the development of the newest generation of nickel-base superalloys, inasmuch as the older protective coatings are often not satisfactory with these materials. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.